My blood is sleeping
by Aoi-Hikawa
Summary: Una nueva chica ha entrado a Hogwarts, quizas para definir su propio destino y el de unas cuantas personas más..: Primer Capitulo:.. kiero reviews T.T


Un fic de recuerdos pasados que quieren ser recordados

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling…òó espero k pronto sake el sexto libro o ya me aburri de esperar xD

**My Blood is Sleeping**

**Cap.1**. El Comienzo

Me llamo Morgan Westphalen, tengo el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio…  
Y mis ojos, que puedo decir…es lo que mas me gusta de mi físico, castaños , igual que mi pelo, pero tienen una forma preciosa, soy delgada, algunos dicen desnutrida pero yo encuentro que estoy bien para mi edad (9 años), También soy pálida, poco pigmento, o algo así, dice mi madrina. Lo que mas me gusta de mi personalidad es que me encanta creer en cosas mágicas y místicas, como en el Papa Noel, el Hada de los Dientes y en todas esas cosas, se que son infantiles y todo eso (yo ya se que son los padres los que ponen los regalos y esconden colocan el dinero debajo de la almohada) pero me encantaría creer en ellos y nunca pierdo oportunidad de dejarle la fantasía e ilusiones a un niño mas pequeño.

Se que es crudo enterarse de la verdad, pero hay que ser niño cuando se le da la oportunidad. Tengo unos pocos amigos, soy estricta con eso, pero mis amigos amigos, son tres. Es difícil a veces encontrar en quien confiar. Sin embargo lo que siempre me reclaman (hasta los que no son mis amigos) que me cubra las orejas con el pelo, pues las tengo un poco puntiagudas, nada anormal, solo una deformación de nacimiento (no tan grande).

Mi mejor amiga se llama Hanna About, no le cuento todos mis problemas porque pienso que no son demasiados y tampoco son importantes y no creo que tenga tiempo de escucharlas, ella es…bueno pelo rubio(recogido en trenzas) , y el rostro rosado, sus ojos generalmente transmiten un poco de cansancio pero siempre con alegria en ellos.

Estaba con Hanna en mi cuarto, hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando se nos ocurrió salir al patio para tomar aire, estábamos inhalando el aire, cuando un chico salio con una cesta gigante de ropa sucia….ah!!!Ese chico, era especial, muy especial, pero no para mi entonces.

-Hola-dije acercándome a el-¿como te llamas?- me encantaba conocer gente nueva.

-Harry, ¿tu eres Morgan? ¿No?-que tonta se me había olvidado, pero como quieren que me acuerde si lo conocí cuando tenia cuatro años???  
-Sip, tu eras el niño que estaba apunto de ganar en las estatuas musicales en el cumpleaños de tu primo, Hace cinco años atrás, no???-  
-si-dijo haciendo una mueca  
-aaah, ya recuerdo, y perdiste porque una tía te pego en la pierna, no???  
-si -volvió a asentir con una cara de estar recordando malos momentos.

Hablamos largo rato, le presente a Hanna, y el me dijo algo extraño, como que ya la conocía .también de cómo nos iba, etc, etc. Hasta que una voz aguda de una verdadera bruja llego a nuestros oídos.

-Apurate, niño!!!-era la tía de el, nos explico, seria mejor que se fuera si no quería resultar herido.  
-Adiós, Mogan , Hanna un gusto-dijo, y se fue corriendo adentro de la casa, se devolvió, pero para recoger el canasto con la ropa sucia.  
-uff, es muy simpático-dije mirando a Hanna, había estado toda la charla como sumida en concentración.  
-cuanto tiempo hablamos-pregunto  
-para que…-  
-dime-  
-como unos 57 minutos, porque???-  
- Nada-contesto seria, me quede sumida ante la respuesta, luego me eche a reír, pero se me paralizo cuando dijo-Harry es muy famoso, pero no se le ha subido a la cabeza.

Yo no entendía en ese preciso momento lo que acababa de decir, me la quede mirando, como si tratara de adivinar lo que le cruzaba por la mente, pero eso solo lo supe un año después.

Fui a la estación de King Cross el 1 de septiembre para recibir a mi Madrina, solo vivo con ella, cuando me quedaba en la casa estaba con la niñera…es muy antipática pero hay que soportar a la gente así, no tenia otra alternativa

Estaba parada al lado de un pilar cerca de la estación 9 y 10 , como no hallaba nada que hacer me apoyé en el pilar, mi madrina llegaba a las 12:00 y eran las 11:30. Pero mi sorpresa fue cuando me acomode en el pilar, sentí que caía, caía, hasta tocar el suelo con toda mi parte trasera me levante sacudiendome esa zona y luego levante la mirada, me quede boca abierta.

Hombres Altos, bajos, gordos y flacos con gorros, capas, baúles, mujeres altas, bajas , gordas y flacas con gorros, capas, baúles. Un Tren, como a la antigua, rojo con un letrero que decia: Expreso de Hogwarts. Era otro mundo al otro lado de la pared…literalmente

Casi me caigo de la impresión, y tu que sentirías???...si estas tranquilamente y PAFF!!! De repente estas en otra estación??? L

La verdad cuando caí, pegue un chillido tan agudo que todos se dieron vuelta para ver que había pasado, después todos comprendieron…yo no pertenecía a su mundo, un tipejo se me acerco con una vara de madera…yo por deducción pensé que ese palo tenia magia (pues me apuntaba como si fuera un arma)y eche a corre de vuelta a la barrera , pero tal golpe que me di cuando venia a toda velocidad. La habían cerrado!!! Un tipo me agarro por los brazos y me ayudo a levantarme, luego me sujeto firmemente y otro hombre se acerco una varita y grito:

-_Imnobliviate_!!!!-todos gritaron un NO muy potente, cuando recibí el rayo me sentía igual que siempre, nada anormal, algo aturdida. Todos le empezaron a gritar al hombre que me había disparado el rayo…  
- IMBECIL!!!!-grito uno-COMO SE TE OCURRE TIRARLE EL HECHIZO PARA NO OLVIDAR!!!!  
-COMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTUPIDO!!!-grito una mujer.  
-lo si…siento…se...se me había olvidado…lo…lo siento-

En eso me llevaron para salir de la barrera, conversaron conmigo de cómo me había enterado de donde estaba esta, yo conteste que solo me había apoyado en ella, lo cual era verdad. Me preguntaron la edad que tenia y yo les dije que 9 y el 25 de septiembre cumplía los 10, ellos acordaron que me llevarían al colegio de magia, que el curso empezaba el 1 de septiembre y que me darían la lista de materiales por lechuza (en esta parte yo abrí mucho los ojos, lo cual a ellos les dio risa), también que me darían oro mágico, yo les pregunte si era mágico porque desaparecía o hacia algo especial, ellos rieron y me dijeron que no, solo era el dinero que utilizaban ellos.

HA LLEGADO!! HA LLEGADO!!!la carta ,aquí la escribiré!!!, estoy muy emocionada y necesito desahogarme con algo, esto es lo que dice:

"Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Uniforme

Los alumnos de primer año, necesitarán:

1.Tres conjuntos de sencillas túnica de trabajos(negras)  
2. Un simple sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario  
3. Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)  
4. Una capa negra de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).Por favor recuerde que toda

la ropa de los alumnos debe llevar una etiqueta con su nombre.

Libros

-Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de cada uno de los siguientes libros:  
-El libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (clase 1). Miranda Goshawk  
-Una Historia de la magia. Batidla Bagshot  
-Teoría mágica. Adalbert Waffling  
-Guía de Transformaciones para principiante. Emeric Switch  
-Mil y una Hierbas Mágicas y hongos. Phyllida Spore  
-Filtros y Pociones mágicas. Arsenius Jigger  
-Animales fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos. Newt Scamander  
-La Guía de la vida: la maldad asecha, Autoprotección en un Libro. Gilderoy Lockhart

Otro Equipo

1 varita  
1 caldero (peltre, reglamentario medida 2)  
1 conjunto de ampolletas de vidrio o de cristal  
1 telescopio  
1 conjunto de balanzas de latón  
1 varita

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza o un gato o una tortuga

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO TIENEN PERMISO PARA TENER SUS PROPIAS ESCOBAS."

Y eso…estoy realmente emocionada!!!!Ire a Hogwarts. Le avise a mi madrina, mar de contenta se puso!!!!, me acompaño a Londres, nos alojamos en un hotel de personas normales, luego en la carta te decían unas instrucciones de cómo llegar al Callejón Diagon , buscar el caldero chorreante, y por ahí se encontraba la calleja.

Buscamos (con mi madrina) el caldero chorreante, dimos tres vueltas a la manzana antes de dar con un lugar pequeño, antiguo y sucio (de seguro a nadie le llamaba la atención). Entramos, estaba tan nerviosa, todos se daban vuelta para vernos,( es bastante incomodo diría yo) le preguntamos a un tipo y nos acompaño fuera del local (la parte trasera) y saco una vara y golpeo unos ladrillos, la pared mágicamente nos dejo un espacio para cruzar, mi madrina le dio las gracias y me empujo adentro, me tropecé y casi caí , luego de recuperarme del aturdimiento, levante la vista y casi me desmayo!!

Muchas tiendas de distintos tamaños (la mayoría pequeños) unos antiguos, desgatados, artos estaban hechos de madera a primera vista, todos con letreros que indicaban que vendían y como se llamaba la tienda, todo estaba lleno de personas con túnicas de diversos colores y tamaños, muchos con distintos diseños y algunos con bordados preciosos.  
Fuimos al banco de…bueno un banco y cambiamos nuestro dinero por el de ellos y taran!!! Litas para comprar!!!!

Lo primero que fuimos a comprar fueron las túnicas ( me las puse enseguida, para que no distinguieran que era común y corriente), el caldero, las ampolletas, los libros, plumas, pergaminos, un gorro, guantes (de piel de dragón) ,telescopio, la balanza y por ultimo la varita…este fue un encuentro un poco raro…

Entramos a la tienda. Esta era pequeña y estaba rodeada de librerías hasta el ultimo rincón (una forma de decir!!!), pregunte por el dueño, nadie respondió, empecé a examinar las librerías que contenían pequeñas cajas largas, saque una y abrí la tapa, adentro había una vara de mas o menos unas 10 pulgadas, por una extraña atracción la tome, la levante hasta mis ojos, la agite y de esta saltaron chispas amarillas y azules, me la quede mirando como si fuera lo mas precioso del mundo, lo mas maravillo, lo mas bello… pero una voz me interrumpió en medio de mi trance.

-te gusta la varita-dijo…no era una pregunta-es extraño  
-que cosa???-pregunte  
-que te guste-  
-pero por que es extraño-  
-fibra de corazón de Dragón, 9 pulgadas, madera de haya-dijo-es una varita normal, pero generalmente ellas prefieren a personas de mal corazón-  
-pero y que…-  
-ese tipo de combinación se junta con mucha maldad o quizás tan solo con algo distinto a lo normal.

Asentí ante tal extraño señor para luego poner la varita en la caja y pagarle a ese anciano.

Me junte con mi madrina que se comía, con el dinero que utilizaría para mis estudios, un helado de FRANBUESAS CON ALMENDRAS CONFITADAS!!!! Bueno… después a mi me compro un helado de coco con pasas rellenas de crema.

-hay que probar nuevos sabores-me dijo, yo lo encontré simplemente asqueroso!!!

Fuimos caminando por las calles, viendo cada tienda con la que nos cruzábamos, y hay descubrimos la tienda de mascotas, vi la lista, me permitían un gato, sapo o lechuza, entre corriendo, revise y revise que podía comprar, al final decidí que nada, cuando quisiera mandar una carta usaría el correo.

Hice un calendario con los días que faltaban para el 1 de septiembre, en mi espera leía los libros, me leí lo de los animales fantásticos, mil y una hierva, filtros y pociones, la guía de transformación y la guía de la vida y bla bla bla… soy una buena lectora!!! En especial con los libros tan interesantes.

Llego el día!!!!Un desparramo!!!Me costo encontrar mi libro, el telescopio. Tanto nerviosismo que casi llegamos tarde, traspase la barrera, pero ahora con un sensación muy distinta con el carrito que transportaba mi baúl casi nos matamos con mi madrina porque un tipo también estaba atrasado y nos choco por detrás!!! Casi de la sorpresa se me va de los labios palabras no muy agradables

-no seas imbecil-me soltó, era bonito pero su actitud destrozaba su imagen

- y tu no seas tan marica de tratarme así!!!-exclamé, el me miro fijo y luego no se porque se fue sin decir palabra. Me di vuelta y me encontré con la cara espantada de mi madrina por usar una palabra "fuerte", no le quedo mas que tirarme de las orejas porque si hubiera sido en mi casa, hay!!! Ya veía que se sacaba el cinturón!!! Antes de que me pudiera hacer algo mas, me arranque y trate de subir el baúl pero se me callo encima de un pie, un niño con la cara redonda me ayudo a subirlo, pero al rato después me dejo por que al parecer se le había perdido su sapo, arrastre sola mi baúl hasta un compartimiento vació. Me senté tranquilamente y saque un libro para leer, uno sobre hadas que me había gustado y me lo compre de más. Tranquila iba leyendo cuando una chica de pelo castaño , bien desordenado e incisivos bastante largos.

-me puedo sentar contigo, no encuentro a mis amigos-  
-claro, no hay problema-  
-que lees-me pregunto-  
-un libro sobre hadas-  
-bien, oye…en que casa vas???-

Me quede un rato confundida ya que no sabia a lo que ella se refería

-Entro este año y no se nada del colegio- respondí  
-bueno te explico, en Hogwarts hay cuatro casas, Griffindor(estoy yo), Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin , cada casa es como una personalidad la primera es el valor, la segunda amistad (algunos dicen los sensibles), inteligencia, y ambición.  
-creo que yo estaré en la de los sensibles-  
-todos dicen eso al principio, pero la verdad es que no es mala-  
-oye…como te llamas-  
-Hermione, Hermione Granger-  
-yo me llamo Morgan Westphalen -  
-eres hija de Muggles, no?, no brujos-  
-si, así es, pero no nos discriminan por eso?-  
-algunos si, algunos no-

En eso paso un carrito con comida muy curiosa, Hermione paso unas monedas estrañas (según ella "knucks, snickles, Galleons") y compro muchas cosas, mientras comiamos ella me explicaba que era cada cosa

-estas se llaman ranas de chocolate, estas granjeas de todos lo sabores (cuidado!!!), brujas fritas, jugo de calabaza…-y muchas cosas mas que no recuerdo. En las ranas de chocolate habian unas tarjetas extrañas que decidí coleccionar, eran de brujos famosos.  
-hay algún deporte que les guste practicar?-pregunte  
-el quidditch-me dijo-es sobre escobas-me explico en lo que consistía el juego  
-y cual es tu equipo!!-me emocione

Empezamos a conversar de distintas cosas, varias que me sirvieron para el futuro. No nos mirábamos a la cara, pues yo iba a coger una rana de chocolate mientras que ella miraba por la ventana , cuando de repente lanzo un grito

-que pasa-pregunte alterada, ella me señalo la ventana, yo también griten entonces, un coche

celeste volaba a unos 7 metros del tren.

-como es esto posible-lanzo Hermione, mientras yo permanecía en silencio debido al shock…era la primera vez que veía algo así

Nos esperamos recuperarnos, respiramos, y nos sobresaltamos en un momento mas corto!!!  
Miramos de nuevo por la ventana, ya no estaba el coche!!! Gra suspiro por parte de ambas.

Los paisajes fueron cambiando lentamente de campos con flores, cerros con matorrales algunos mas cafés o verdes que otros, el cielo de un celeste suave y una luna vista hasta la mitad .a colores rosas mezclados con azulinos preciosos y a un azul frío pero cargado de estrellas que titilaban alrededor de la luna llena como si fuera una especie de fiesta preciosa y mágica ,solo faltaban las fugaces esas que se ven como una hada pasando rápidamente por el cielo ahora escarchado y si uno se fija bien hay algunos rastros que envuelven unas manchas mas claras de azules que rodean a algunos estrellas.

El tren se fue deteniendo lentamente. HOGWARTS!!! Un gran castillo con muchas torres y ventanas, gris principalmente, una puerta de madera desgastada pero tallada cuidadosamente, PRECIOSO!!!  
Subimos a una carroza (me hizo sentir como la cenicienta cuando se sube a la calabaza convertida en un carro blanco muy elegante) y nos dirigimos al tan esperado lugar, Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería.

-------------------------

Bueno…este fue mi primer fic, y es el segundo que publico aki . estaba abandonado en una pagina y x nostalgia me dio x publicarlo aki xDD la trama no es muy buena y la redacción tampoko la verdad lo escribí cuando tenia como unos 12 o 13 años Oo ni idea, ya no lo recuerdo xDD. Bueno…espero k lo hallan disfrutado o pasado un buen rato leyéndolo xDD…si me dan su opinión les estaría muy agradecida , digan k es una mierda o etc etc etc XDD xq estoy de acuerdo xP es mas x buenos recuerdos k lo publike y creo k no contara con mas de 5 capítulos Oo…en fin, reviews bienvenidos sean

Un saludo especial a Parvati si es k todavía estas con ese nick xDD en fin.

Aoi Hikawa o Éowyn Weasley como antes me ponía Oo, pero ya no xD (21/12/04)


End file.
